


Sand Castles

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Puppy Love, Short Chapters, Slice of Life, Why is there no tags for dollar store romance?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: They played as kids together at the neighborhood park. Their favourite place, the sandbox.Marco and Ace were practically inseparable, glued to the hip during these times.But when Aces' father, an underground mafia boss, accepts jail time on the condition that his family are put into witness protection. Marcos' sad that his freckled friend is no longer around.Then suddenly, flash forward into adulthood. Marco finds himself buying useless junk at the local dollar tree just for a certain black haired, freckled man with a nametag that says "Jack."As odd as that was, he finds it even odder when he can't shake the sense of familiarity with the man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This went way different than I expected it but I'm testing waters for making longer fics for these two right now.

 

 

_"Hey look at this white rock_ _I_ _found!"_

 

_"What about it?"_

 

_"Hehe. It looks_ _like_ _your dads moustache!" The little boy, whose eyes Marco can't see, laughs as he extends a hand._

 

_True to his word, there laid a_ _crescent_ _shaped_ _rock_ _in the palm of his small hand._

 

_The boy smirks as he brings it above his upper lip_ _and_ _does the most impressive impersonation of the older boys_ _dad_ _he has ever seen._

 

_Marco couldn't even help himself as_ _he_ _fell on their sand castle,_ _clutching_ _his sides from laughter._

 

_"Hey, you_ _broke_ _the castle!" The ravenette cried_ _out_ _but ended up_ _bursting_ _into a fit of giggles along side Marco._

 

_Their shared_ _laughter_ _was endless until a woman called the freckled boy over._

 

_"Mom's calling, I gotta go now."_

 

_Marco frowns,_ _brushing_ _off his shorts after the boy helps him up off the sand. The older boy_ _sighs_ _and nods_ _solemnly_ _._

 

_"Okay.."_

 

_The younger boy_ _grumbles_ _, putting his hands on his hips and leaning_ _down_ _with his chin up to get a good look at_ _Marco's_ _face._

 

_"Oi! Don't be a big baby about it_ _broccoli_ _head." He_ _snorts_ _at the stink eye Marco gives him_ _and_ _smiles wide. "I'll be back tomorrow."_

 

_Marco doesn't_ _get a_ _chance to counter that horrible nickname when the_ _younger_ _speeds_ _off, waving at him with a_ _playful_ _grin._

 

_"Hey wait! ~~Ace~~!" He calls his name, but much to his dismay he cannot hear it. There's a blank _ _space_ _where his name should be._

 

_"Don't you dare build a sand castle_ _without_ _me!" He_ _shouts_ _back._

 

_"I won't!"_

 

_"You better keep that_ _promise_ _!"_

 

_And just like that, Marco is left behind, standing alone in the sandbox at the neighborhood park._

 

_~_

Harsh light filters through the tacky shutter blinds as the afternoon sunlight shines on his bedroom window.

It heats up his face, lighting his eyelids and all he can see is the tissue beneath it. An orange reddish color with black vignette.

Marco sighs, mumbling sleep talk as he turns over and blinks his eyes open. He squints, looking at the pale grey of the wall adjacent to him and thinks about his dream.

He curses the sun for ruining his dream again, even if it was heading in a dreadful direction. He rarely got to dream of his mysterious childhood friend.

His dad still teases him about it. Calls it puppy love, or sandbox love. Somewhere along those lines and Marco can't find a reason to deny it.

Even if Edward said it as a joke, he usually joked with his children despite being considered a wise old man, it was the truth.

Marco's stuck on a boy whose name and face he can't even remember.

Knowing full well that sleep was not going to take him back, he gets up and stretches out his stiff limbs.

How long did he spend reading last night? He thinks while yawning and scratching the stubble on his chin.

With monumental effort, he slinks off the double mattress, cursing his sore neck, and heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He does the usual routine of showering, brushing his teeth, putting holding in his hair to get that certain look and makes breakfast. He fails at the last bit when he realizes that the fridge is empty and his deposit won't be in until the next day.

Marco rummages around his apartment until he locates his wallet, and just as he feared. It's empty with only a few berries left.

Looks like he's going to buy at the dollar store down the street again today. He sighs. Damn the life of an unemployed university student.

Maybe he could go later, he still had a loaf of bread and enough butter on the walls of the tub to scrape up. Yeah, he could do with shopping later.

Settling himself on that decision, he flips on the television and the first thing that blares through the speakers is breaking news.

"It has been confirmed that the notorious king of the underground. Gol D. Roger has been scheduled for death by injection." The news anchor says, eyes blinking rapidly from reading the words on some terminal.

Marco feels his body stand still, there's an ache in his chest and he changes his mind. Eating doesn't sound too good right now, and he just remembers he's run out of ink in his favorite pen.

Dollar store it is then.

~

There's gel pens, fine tips and your generic ball point. Marco keeps switching between the three choices, he's so focused that he doesn't notice the woman behind him until she taps his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir I'm trying to pass through."

Marco apologises briefly and side steps to allow her through, then he moves back in place and continues his struggle.

He ends up with the generic ball point pen and lectures himself internally for taking so long.

There was already a few days worth of cheap noodles and rice placed in his basket so he heads straight for the checkout. There's two tills open, typical of a dollar store. He looks at the lines for both and goes with till number 2, it has more people but they're not with carts full of stuff like the old lady is in till 1.

He's satisfied with his choice when he looks over to till 1 to find that it has finally moved now that the lady was finished. He's too busy staring that he once again doesn't notice the cashier is waiting on him.

"Oi, you gonna buy here or go to till 1?" His voice is cocky but playful. It catches Marco's attention because one, he is next and two, it sounds eerily familiar.

"O-oh, my bad-yoi." Marco stumbles on his words and places his things on the belt. He doesn't look at the cashier until he finishes putting all his items down.

"Good choice, don't wanna line up again now do we?" His voice is deep and that playfully cheery tone has Marco smirking.

"Guess n-" He doesn't finish his sentence when dark brown eyes clash with his own blue ones.

Even the cashier stops for a moment and raises a brow. "Hey, have I seen you somewhere before?" He asks.

Marco momentarily shuffles through his memory as he does the same with his wallet and hums. "I'd ask the same but I don't know."

The stranger laughs and rings up his total after he bags the things Marco got.

"Ah, mistaken identity I guess."

Marco hands him the money and mumbles a thanks. He holds his hand out for the change and notices a couple burns on the mans hand.

He doesn't say a word and grabs his bags. He's a bit shaky when doing so because something about this man seems familiar.

The man rushes to grab Marco's shirt, stopping him with a wide grin and stuffs fhe recpeit in one of his bags. Now Marco has a full view of his face and it's like dejavu.

There's freckles decorating his cheeks, a messy but stylish black mop of hair on his head and that familiar cocky grin.

The only difference is that he knows for a fact that his dream friends name is not Jack. The name just doesn't suit the cashier and Marco has no idea why he thinks that. He's only met him today after all.

"Thanks for shopping with us and enjoy your day!" He waves him off and then quickly switches to the next customer.

Marco let's a small smile play on his lips as he makes for the exit. He also lets the handsome man replay in his head as he walks home.

~

The next few weeks after that, Marco finds that he's in need of a lot of cheap dollar store merchandise.

He frequents the store every other Thursday and it's a hit or miss. _Jack_ is either not there, or he is. Most of the times when he is, it isn't busy and Marco takes up his time by engaging in small talk.

He finds out that _Ja_ _ck_ is a very charismatic person, he's also sort of a show off. It's strange, but Marco feels comfortable with this stranger and can't help the pull he gets when near him.

"Back so soon? I bet you missed me!" _Jack_ says from behind the counter and leans on his palms as he watches Marco pile is things on the belt.

He doesn't miss the way Marco stalls a bit and feels hope stir in his chest. When Marco doesn't reply he sighs and starts to scan the blondes things.

"I was just kidding pineapple."

Marco scrunchs his face and repeats _Jack._

"Pineapple?"

The cashier laughs and nearly drops a box of aluminum foil on the floor. "Your hair." He snickers under his breath.

Marco gives him the most unamused look and he loses it.

His laughter has the empty store feeling lively and the other staff members look at him with bemused stares. Marco doesn't think it's funny but he's over come with the need to laugh alongside _Jack_ and it just feels so right to do so. Like he's done this a million times before.

 _Jack_ on the otherhand is blown away by this revelation. He pushes it aside and waits until Marco is gone. He calls on Bonney to take his till and goes on a quick break to make a call. 

He paces around the backroom as the phone rings a few times until the person answers it. He doesn't give the person time to talk as he quickly mumbles out,

"Hey, Sabo?"

The person sighs.

"What is it Ace, I'm busy at work right now." There's the sound of papers shuffling on the other end and Ace doesn't feel bad at all but he bites his lip anyways.

"You remember when I'd tell you about my old friend broccoli head?"

Sabo stops his shuffling and hums without interest about his dramatic brothers past life.

"What's so important that you had to call me at work?"

Ace let's out an excited sigh and feels his lips stretch in a stupid grin.

"I think I found him."

There's a beat of silence and then Sabo laughs.

"You still love him?"

Ace rolls his eyes and looks at where his bike helmet is placed. He doesn't need to think about it, he knows he is and he tells Sabo just that.

"I don't think I ever stopped. Even if we were just kids then and things changed, a lot." He takes a deep breath. "I still feel something."

Sabo whistles from his end and although Ace can't see it, he can tell his brother is smiling at the phone.

"You're an idiot."

"I called you to ask for advice and you insult me?" Ace pouts but Sabo refuses to feel bad for the drama queen.

"What am I supposed to say? I don't even know the guys name."

Now that Ace thinks about it, neither does he, or well he used to.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

  
In some dingy little diner, Ace is sitting with his little brother Luffy whose stuffing his face with curly fries right now.

"So how's my favorite brother doing in school?"

Luffy swallows his food, takes a sip of his chocolate milkshake, and shrugs. "I don't know, wasn't paying attention."

Ace gives Luffy a swift smack to the side of his head and crosses his arms when he pulls away.

"You're supposed to be paying attention, you don't wanna end up like me and keep switching dead end jobs just for money do you?" He feels a bit pathetic when talking about his bummy life out loud. Luckily it gets the point across.

"No! I wanna travel the world on a boat with my friends!"

Ace smiles and nods.

"Thought so."

Luffy quietly munches on his meal and stares at Ace for a long while. Then he speaks up.

"Something the matter Ace? You're not eating."

The older man raises a brow and parts his lips into an "o" shape.

"Worried about your elder now?"

Luffy nods, "yeah, Ace is getting pretty old now. Soon you're gonna be Dadans age!" Another smack to the head has Luffy shying away from Ace.

"I'm not even thirty yet you brat!"

Ace just laughs, leaning his back on the small bistro seat.

"Hey Luffy, you remember when I'd tell you about my old crush?"

The younger boy nods his head and snickers. "Yeah, you said he looks like broccoli." Ace smiles softly, then bites his lip to try and contain a shit eating grin that threatens his face.

"Well he looks like a pineapple now, or well I think that's him."

Luffy nearly chokes on his milkshake and spews a bit of the liquid on the table. He coughs a few times and with a scratchy voice asks, "Pineapple?"

Ace nods, now staring out the window. There's thick black clouds forming above the skyscrapers, a storm is coming and he can't wait for the calm to come. When it smells like wet earth and fresh beginnings.

"Hmm." Luffy sucks in his bottom lip, thinking hard because he's seen a guy who looks like a pineapple before.

Then his thoughts shift over to Law, a guy from university that he was technically dating, and connects the dots.

"Oh! That's pineapple guy from Laws' class!" Luffy slams his palm on the tabletop.

"You know him?" Ace forgives him for bringing up Laws name, he still isn't ready to accept his little brother fancies a douche like him. He'd usually argue but when his childhood friend is mentioned he ignores Law completely.

"Yeah! I see him talking to Law whenever I take him lunch! He's really tall and kinda boring." Luffy keeps talking on and on about random things that branch off in to more random things and at the end of it, Ace realizes he's forgot to ask Luffy for a name.

Maybe he'd show up at his shift today, he could ask the guy himself there.

~

Marco wraps up his leftovers, treating the foil gently because Jack touched it. Then he drops it like he was burnt by the very thing itself.

"Marco what are you doi- Hey! Don't waste my cooking like that you ass!" Thatch playfully pushes Marco aside and picks up the pieces of fillet fish that landed on the wasted foil and places them on the plate while shouting dramatics.

"Oh the horror! My beautiful salmon from Marco's fridge I will avenge you!" Thatch throws a piece that fell on the floor to Marco's face and giggles when it hits his cheek.

Marco inhales a deep breath and bends over to pick up the fish, he would throw it back, but he's an adult and Thatch is a child who looks like a man.

Thatch pouts and picks up all the things off the floor, then dumps them on the counter and leans against it.

"What's wrong, you're not as grumpy as usual."

Marco gives him an incredulous look and shakes his head.

"I'm never grumpy, you're just stupid."

"Err! Wrong answer try again!"

The blonde clenches his jaw and relents. If you really looked at him, he was easy to figure out. His eyes told all.

"I think I found someone."

Thatch looks at him like he's grown another head and gives him the most ridiculous smile ever. Smug almost.

"Oh? You finally moving on from sandbox boy?"

Marco rolls his eyes, opens the fridge and grabs himself a beer. He tosses one to Thatch and walks off to the living room.

"Well." He starts after a while and ends with awkward silence.

Thatch is shaking his head as takes a swig of his beer and makes a noise. He swallows the alcohol and gives Marco a hard stare.

"Well what? Who's this person we're talking about?"

Marco looks away from Thatch, he wonders if his brother will call him out, no. He most definitely will but he replies anyway knowing this.

"He kind of looks like him."

"So you didn't move on did you?"

Marco sighs and starts going into detail.

"He looks like him, hell he even acts like a cocky bastard too. But his name is Jack, not....not..." he groans, frustrated that he forgot the name of his friend.

Thatch looks at his brother with pity, he really feels for him. Truly he does, so being the best brother in the world. He gives Marco the worst advice ever.

"You need to get laid."

"Is that your answer for everything?"

"Maybe."

"I hate you."

"You adore me."

Marco gets up, takes a step over to Thatch and rubs his pompadour until it's messy and flat.

"H-hey! How dare you destroy my signature look man!"

He feels satisfied and walks away with a smirk.

Maybe he should ask Jack out, or for his number at least. Marco looks at the wall on his clock and frowns.

Thatch took up most of his time, the store is closing now and he didn't get to see his gorgeous cashier today.

He stalls, eyes going unfocused as he draws a conclusion. He was pinning after someone who looks like his sandbox friend, someone he could not shake after realizing he was obsessed. 

Oh boy, did Marco have it bad.

~

_Ace looks around the playground, scouting out for a familiar patch of curly blonde and pouts when he doesn't see anything._

_He's about to call it quits when a shadow looms over him and that bored tone has him cracking a grin._

_"Ace."_

_He turns around and smirks up at his friend. "Hey, been awhile brocolli."_

_The boy grunts, ruffles his shaggy black hair and then flicks his nose._

_"I'll leave right now if you keep calling me that-yoi."_

_Yoi._

_Yoi._

_Yoi._

~

  
Ace shoots up out of his bed and scurries to find his cellphone. He quickly dials in Sabos number and taps his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Hel-"

"It's him! It has to be him!"

"Well good morning to you too Ace."

The ravenette growls at his brother and falls back into bed.

"What do I do? Should I say hi?"

Sabo snorts on the other end.

"You always say hi to him at work don't you?"

He's right, and it's an overly enthusiastic hi too, but he'll leave that out.

"Well yeah, I mean I have to."

"You don't have to really, I know a lot of cashiers that don't say hi, or wish me a good day, or grab my shirt as I'm about to walk away just for a receipt just so they could look at my face longer."

Ace winces at the last part, he told Sabo about it and now he regrets it.

"I was trying to get a better look."

"Uh- huh."

His sarcastic tone makes Ace feel even more stupid. He's an adult, he shouldn't be relying on his younger brothers for help, it should be the opposite.

"I'm going to ask him out, tonight."

"There's the Ace I know."

He smiles wide and begins to work on a plan in his head as he talks to Sabo about his other problems.

Turns out though, he forgets all about his plans as soon as baby blue eyes meet his at work. He's lost in a sea of more tin foil, pens, and unnecessary amounts of cheap staples.

It's silent between them, Ace trying to figure out what he had planned and Marco, well Marcos' trying to find something interesting to say.

Then simultaneously they speak up at the same time, cutting the other off then laughing and apologizing.

"Are you busy?" Marco says, his smile is awkward.

Ace pretends to think, and looks at his imaginary watch. "Uh, kinda yeah I mean I'm work." He's joking, trying to break the tension and it works.

"That's not what I meant."

Ace plays dumb, just to get on Marcos' nerves and raises a brow, giving him a knowing grin.

"Then what did you mean?"

Marco rolls his eyes, slotting his card into the machine at the same time, and shakes his head.

"Never mind."

Ace pouts, finishing bagging his things and quickly grabs out his cellphone. "I'm free tomorrow, just give me a call anytime."

He was planning to ask Marco for his name, hisnexcuse being that it's not fair he doesn't even know it yet. But Marco technically didn't know his, not his real name at least.

The smile that spreads on full lips makes Ace feel some sort of way and he forgets once again about his name.

"Alright, how about you give me a call, or a text." Marco types in his number, not his name, and then leaves with a way.

Ace smiles stupidly at his phone until Bonney walks up to his till and opens her mouth.

"Well lookey here, we have our own little romance story unfolding. Hawkins owes me 20 berries." She snickers when Ace throws a pen at her and misses.

"How many of you are involved in this bet?" He feels irritated but that doesn't get rid of the fluttering in his stomach at the prospect that his most favorite customer likes him back.

Bonney just taps her nose and walks away, shouting that she's taking a snack break despite lunch just ending an hour ago. Ace can't argue though, he's feeling a bit hungry too.

But he holds off on that thought when a mother with three kids hauls her two carts to his till.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems rushed but trust me, this isn't gonna be. 
> 
> Light angst ain't tagged for nothing so let's throw some bullshit in there. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! All your support and kudos are genuinely appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ace finds that he's too afraid to even touch his phone. He's currently glaring at the small device as it sits on his coffee table, mocking him.

He has tried to pick it up, he counted 13 times, before digging his palms into his eyes while gripping his bangs.

"Come on Ace! It's just a text!" He knows that if Sabo were there he'd tell Ace what an idiot he is and do it for him.

Ace stops, looks at his phone and a pathetic feeling washes over him. He wonders if Marco really likes him, or if he was just feeling sorry and gave him the option but would tell him otherwise later.

Tell him that he was only being friendly, tell him that he did not really want to get to know him better. That Ace wasn't enough.

Ace shakes the self deprecating thoughts away and sinks further into his sofa. He grimaces at the chipping away faux leather and feels even more bummed out. What if he did get to know him better, what if he brought him here and he seen the state of his cheap, overly priced apartment and ran.

"Why is it so hard." He whispers to no one. With a resigned sigh he lays down and curls in on himself.

Either way, Marco would leave. He knows he's thinking way into the future already but, if he found out about Aces' past, his real identity.

Ace turns over, grabs the nearest throw pillow and yells into it.

What the hell was he doing? Of course Marco was interested, maybe, if his constant visits to the store was one thing to go by then the way he asked Ace first was solid enough proof.

Marco was interested in him now, he could think about the future later. Besides, he chided himself. They weren't even passed acquaintances yet.

Peeking out through his bangs to the phone, Ace made a decision.

~

"I've been doing research on cardiology. Categorizing the different versions of cardiomyopathy. It's really interesting." Law mumbles from behind the rim of his styrofoam coffee cup. He blows on the liquid and takes a small sip.

Marco hums in deep thought, he rubs his chin between his forefinger and thumb. "You're studying to become a surgeon right?"

Law nods, he's told him a million times but the blonde always manages to forget. Law doesn't mind really, he loves to get into deep discussions about his studies with a fellow student. He tries to tell Luffy sometimes but loses the boy as soon as he says something smart.

"And you're planning on being an everyday doctor."

Marco looks at him, frowns and then continues eating his bowl of cold noodles he made earlier.

"Is your boyfriend not coming today?" Marco tries to make small talk, anything to take the edge away from his nerves.

He's been waiting on Ace to text him all morning, but he keeps telling himself that the guy might be busy. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he's really anxious.

There's just something about that freckled man that makes him needy. Like he's clinging to him for something more than just friends, though he already knows that.

Law raises a brow, staring at him from under the rim of his glasses. It's odd for Marco to ask about his personal life, but he doesn't say anything about it and answers the man.

"No, he has training today."

Marco nods, not really interested but he's trying.

Law sighs, Marcos' mood getting to him and making him moodier than usual.

"What's wrong? You're not, you." He feels awkward, he's never talked to Marco about anything other than the wonders of medical science before today. That night they shared a drink after finishing their second year didn't count, they were drunk and mumbling gibberish the whole night. According to their other fellow student Kaya.

"It's nothing real-"

A loud ding cuts Marco off and the speed of which he grabs his phone out of his pants pocket has Law flinching in surprise. Then, suddely there's a whole new facial expression on Marco that makes him spare a tiny smile.

So that's what it was, huh?

Marco taps his thumbs across the screen at record speed and Law just drums his fingers on the bench they sat at.

"Someone important?"

"Probably." Marco says. He looks at the table, smiles again and shrugs. "Hopefully."

Law nods, but doesn't say anything more as he finishes his now warm, still a bit hot, coffee and gets out of the bench seat.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Marco just gives him a wave and returns his hand to his phone to type.

**_UN: Hey, it's Jack, your most trusted cashier._ **

**_Marco: Hey, I've been waiting on you all morning._ **

**_UN: you were?_ **

**_Marco: Maybe._ **

**_UN: Sorry to keep you waiting then, how may I be of service today?_ **

He snorts at the text and shakes his head. He probably looks crazy for smiling at his phone but he doesn't care, he's too absorbed in the messages.

**_Marco: Well I was wondering if you'd like to meet up today, unless your busy._ **

**_UN: Nope, not at all. Ideas you had in mind?_ **

**_Marco: pizza at the Baratie?_ **

**_UN: I meant in your mind, stop reading mine._ **

The grin that graces Marcos' face is so wide that he can feel his cheeks begging to ache a bit. When was the last time he's smiled this much?

**_Marco: is that a yes?_ **

**_UN: Yes._ **

The conversation goes on, just minor discussions about what time and who pays for what. Marco being the kind and gentleman he was tried to take charge, but Ace being as stubborn as usual insists. The two decide on a draw and agree to pay half of the pie when they get there.

Soon after Marco finishes his lunch and Ace starts his. Their names for each other are set up in their phones.

HotPineapple and Jack. Aces' embarrassing but nobody needs to know. At least not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short yes but i just wanted to get it done. I'm just dragging it in short chapters because I'm not motivated enough to make then longer. 
> 
> I have trouble pacing myself (I don't know why, I always pace myself with alcohol, so why doesn't it apply to my writing?) And sticking to one fucking AU/pair. 
> 
> Honestly my life's a mess.
> 
> Btw i got a tumblr now and I have no idea how that shit works but hmu on it under the same username.
> 
> Thanks for reading! All criticism, kudos, bookmarks, etc etc are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

After confirming the date with Ace.

Marco was internally screaming. If you looked long and hard you could see the glee practically pouring out of his eyes. Thatchs words, not his.

"I almost didn't recognize you, you know?" The pompous man says, snaps his fingers and then glances up at his older brother.

"I seen you and I was like wow, look Izo it's Marco."

Izo nudges Thatch in the ribs and coughs to gain the blonde mans attention.

"So." He starts, picking at imaginary dirt unders his cat claw nails and looks at Marco with a raised brow.

"You're waiting for your date?"

Marco just offers a nod.

He planned on waiting at the Baratie by himself, but he failed to take into account that Thatch and Izo themselves were on a date. The couple just popped up out of nowehere and invited themselves to his booth seat.

Looks like it was going to be a double date. Though Marco just wanted alone time to get to know Jack better.

"Yeah, he should be here anytime now."

Izo smiled, placed a hand over Marcos' and give it a firm squeeze. Marco returns the sentiment, not really noticing the pair of eyes watching and nods. He knows that Izo is happy for him, even without saying it and that means a lot to him.

"So how's life been?"

Marco drags on, he doesn't notice but an hour passes and Thatch begins giving him worries glances. Then the man speaks up, interrupting their chatter and making Marco feel like absolute garbage.

"So were you planning on waiting for a few hours or?"

He winces, checking his phone and finding the time long passed what they agreed on and no messages at all.

He sighs, bowing his head and runs a hand down his face.

"I don't know."

Izo frowns.

"I'm so sorry Marco." He offers an apology. "Maybe he got caught up at work? You did say he works right?" He tries to make the situation light and Marco tries to follow with it but that slight self doubt clinging on.

"Yeah, I'll ask him."

Marco says his goodbyes, waves to them and pays for his meal and drinks then leaves with a heavy feeling.

~

A woman. Marco already had a woman.

And she was undeniably beautiful. Ace may not have swung straight but he knew beauty when he seen it and the lady who held Marcos' hand with a small smile was just that if not more.

Ace sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head. What the hell was he thinking. Marco was a handsome man, polite and awfully kind. Of course he'd be taken. He may have just invited Ace out as a friendly thing. Plenty of people did that and he should've done the adult thing and went with it instead of running away.

What if Marco needed a wingman? Probably, even if he didn't need one.

* _bzzt_ *

His phone vibrating startled him away from such thoughts. He pulled it out and grimaced.

**_HP: you didn't show up. Did you get called in for work?_ **

Now, he could have came clean and told Marco the whole truth. But he didn't and that's where he messed up. How was he supposed to know that Marco was at his work place already?

**_Ace: yeah._ **

On the otherside, Marco was frowning. He felt dejected. Clearly the other had lied, seeing as the cashiers were some pink haired girl and a man with spunky green hair and a septum piercing. Neither one had seen hide nor hair of Ace.

So he really was stood up.

Marco groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He felt like a complete idiot. A buffoon of all things.

Feeling another emotion, that of anger and betrayal, he texted Ace with furious movements of his thumbs that he nearly cracked the screen.

**_HP: I understand if you're not interested, but please don't lead a man on and just drop him._ **

**_Ace reread the message, over and over._ **

What?

Wait, wait. What?

No, this was all wrong. Ace had clearly seen him with a woman at the Baratie being all touchy feely so why was Marco saying this now?

Ace bit his lip, hard, and texted back with the same ferocity as the other.

**_Jack: I was interested. Key word being was until I seen you with that woman._ **

**_Jack: you were the one leading me on._ **

Marco felt flabbergasted. What on earth was Ace talking about? A woman?

Oh.

Oh no.

Marco let out a little laugh and shook his head, he understands now.

Finding that his entire body was restless he dialed the number and waited a few tones until the other end answered.

There was silence, but he could hear breathing so he knew Ace was listening.

That didn't ease the awkward feeling but he pressed on and spoke up first.

"I think we had a misunderstanding."

"We did?" Marco can't help the smile on his lips when those two words come out in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, that woman you seen me with was actually my brothers boyfriend."

Ace is silent, he feels his face heat up in embarrassment. He really should have just went in, he really wanted that pizza too damn it.

"Oh."

Marco chuckles a little, he's relieved to know that he wasn't led on at all. Rather his date was sort of an idiot. Sort of.

"Are you still willing for a date this late?"

Ace bites back a smile and hums.

"The Baratie closes soon, but I know a good McDonald's with the best fountaun drinks ever."

Marco lets out a bark of a laugh and Ace regrets not hearing it in person because it sounds wonderful but strained through the phone.

"You live close by?"

Ace grins wickedly and opens his window, he looks west to see a familiar patch of blonde hair and gets excited by it.

Then suddenly, a memory invades his mind.

~

_The sun is setting to the west, blocked off by houses and trees. The light scarcely peeking through leaves and in between rooftops to light the boys way._

_They had just finished goofing off on the jungle gym after making a glorious sandcastle when they notice the lampposts flicking to life._

_Ace is the first to get worried, he has a few blocks to go until he gets home but he usually does this from time to time. His new friend who had just moved in recently however is another story._

_"Do you live close by?" Ace asks the curly haired blonde, he's holding his bucket with all the shovels and trinkets stuffed in. He rubs the back of his neck and looks expectantly at the older boy._

_The boy raised a brow, his lidded eyes rising a tad as he looks at Ace. He doesn't say anything for a bit, then he smirks and points at the house right across from the street and nods._

_"If you look straight ahead, it's just right there." His tone in sarcastic, and it makes Ace feel like he should know, but how was he supposed to?_

_"Hmph! How the hell am I supposed to know that!" He crosses his arms and pouts._

_The boy chuckles. He's about to say something else when a man, taller than the entire swing seat marches over to the sandbox. His expression is furious, his moustache super fucking impressive even to Aces' little mind._

_"Marco Newgate you get your ass home this instant!"_

_"Dad I-"_

_"It's passed your bedtime boy, be happy I don't ground you."_

_Marco shudders and looks back at Ace with a solemn look._

_"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Ace."_

_The brunette nods, understanding and waves as they leave without another look back._

_Marco._

~

"If you look straight ahead. It's just right there." Ace murmurs into the phone. "Marco.."

"You see me?"

Ace giggles into the receiver and sits on the windowsill while watching Marco desperately look around.

"Yeah, I'm looking right at you."

Marco stops, takes a quick look up and finally spots Ace. The grin that splits his face is phenomenal and Ace really feels like a fool for forgetting the gorgeous mans face.

"So you live right across from your work place?"

The moment is ruined and Ace feels a bit embarrassed.

"S-so!" He puffs out his cheeks and then hangs up with Marco is just right outside his apartment complex.

Marco still has his phone to his ear as he looks up at Ace. "May I come in?"

"It's kind of messy in here."

"So?"

"So, you can't come in!"

Marco sighs as he puts his phone away and shrugs.

"I'm coming in."

Ace flinches back when Marco, with amazing grace, jumps- grabs the rusted ladder of the fire escape and pulls himself up. He's in Aces face within a minute and oh boy, it's so close that Ace can smell the mint he was still sucking on in his breath.

It's a very, very nice smell Ace quickly decides in his head.

"That's a convenient thing-yoi." Marco gives him a sly smile and coos at the way Ace blushes.

"H-how did you?"

"I was in gymnastics in highschool." It's the only explanation he gets and surprisingly he's okay with it.

"Why did you h-have to come in? I was going to come down."

It's weird. Ace should be screaming bloody murder right now, in any logical situation that is what any logical person would do. But there's a sense of security that he feels with Marco, despite just realizing who he is now. And it's utterly perfect.

"So you don't stand me up again."

Marco stares down at Ace with a lazy smile and motions his head to the fire escape.

"Let's go."

Ace doesn't protest when he's whisked away and nearly twists his ankle by climbing down the fire escape. Actually, he's quite enthusiastic about it and just laughs it off when a worried Marco fusses over it and apologizes repeatedly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going how i planned. This story just took it's own reins and pushed me aside literally. 
> 
> I don't even know where it's going or where the angst i planned for it went. 
> 
> It's going so fast I can't slow it down!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading this really crappy story!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the first bit. Obviously going to be more, as I said testing the waters. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of it so far, all criticism welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
